


Ten Times We Fell

by porcelainanimals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainanimals/pseuds/porcelainanimals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves all the little things. It's what makes them human. Ten mini drabbles for one word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Times We Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopadedoowop, here I am with some Eruri drabbles cross-posted from tumblr! I wasn't going to post these at first, but I like the way they came out. You can find me on tumblr as dates-at-the-zoo! 
> 
> Enjoy!

1\. Evidence

Levi is, if nothing, clean. Erwin watches as he rises from the bed, all graceful and long, pale legs, sheets falling from his hips, and he can’t help but stare. The dark haired male barely spares a glance over his shoulder as he picks up a discarded shirt from the ground and buttons it up carefully, fluffing his cravat to hide the dark bruises the blond had left. Erwin frowns, ever so slightly. After all, there isn’t much point in marking the other if they don’t show.

2\. I’m here

The commander doesn’t expect to walk into a lit room, smiling as he spies the figure sprawled out against his couch.

"About time you got back," the other groans, lifting his head slightly in greeting. Erwin walks over, kneeling to drop kisses against Levi’s forehead, murmuring against his skin.

"I’m back."

3\. Funeral

Dressed in all black, Levi stares wordlessly at the clouds that drift lazily through the sky as a pastor drones blessings. It should be raining, he thinks, as he finally tears his eyes away to watch the body lowered into the ground.

He stays by the grave for hours, fingers running over an etched rough tombstone until their tips turn raw and red, and one of the trainees is sent out to call him back in.

4\. Puppy love

It’s no wonder their relationship isn’t a secret.

Erwin smiles as he looks around the corner to find Levi, who whips his head away with a guilty expression on his face because no, he definitely wasn’t staring as his incredibly handsome commander-now-lover went over the morning’s drills with the squad leaders.

5\. Gloves

"You should take better care of yourself," Erwin chastises gently as he takes Levi’s hands in his own, blowing on his fingers and he feels the younger male shudder at the sudden warmth. "You’ll get frostbite like that."

In response, all he gets is a noncommittal grunt and Levi looks away, blushing through his scowl.

6\. Blackboard

Erwin always makes sure to squeak the chalk during meetings, if only because he loves the way Levi squirms.

7\. Muse

Perhaps he thinks too much. He sighs as he takes a sip of hot tea, crumpling yet another formation. There has to make a way to lower the casualty percentage… Maybe if…

Levi finds him hunched over his desk hours into the night, and smiles indulgently as he slips a blanket over broad shoulders. “Don’t work too hard, okay? You’ve got enough wrinkles as it is.”

8\. Magic

Levi watches in fascination as Erwin flutters his hands uselessly and pulls a flower out of thin air, spluttering as it’s handed to him.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"You could press it, I suppose. Dry it out and think of me on cloudy days," the blond replies with a grin and Levi hits him because that was incredibly sappy and gross, but takes it anyway, a look of awe on his face.

9\. Clean

Erwin’s found that Levi is much more obliging in the bathtub.

10\. Secret

A strangled moan escapes his mouth as hot lips press against his bare skin, fingers tracing nonsensical shapes against his hipbones and he can hear Erwin whispering softly into his ear. He groans, shifting to press their bodies closer together, and kisses him.

"Nobody’s supposed to know, but I guess I love you," he murmurs sleepily when they’ve finished, sprawled out on top of Erwin’s chest, toying with the man’s hair.

"I guess I love you too," Erwin laughs, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
